Arctic
by yaoigirl22
Summary: When Harry befriends a injured dog, his life takes an intresting turn. Especailly when the dog turns out to be a Werewolf, an overprotective and possessive Werewolf. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warnings: Slash!**

**A/N: This takes place after Chamber of Secrets. So Harry 13, but nothing will sexual will happen until he's at least 15. Like most of my stories. **

**Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arctic<strong>

The park had long since been abandoned; the scent of humans was hardly existent, as was any other animal.

A perfect place to rest.

The large creature limped its way over to one of the large long plastic tunnels; it took several sniffs before crawling inside. With a groan that was almost human, the creature laid on its side, the tunnel echoed with harsh panting, ears swirling listening for any signs of intruders. Dark pools of amber slowly closing, giving in to the darkness.

* * *

><p>The creature's body jerked and its eyes snapped open, its ears twitched at the sounds of pounding feet and shouting, it lifted its head, and stared at the left entrance of the tunnel.<p>

Waiting.

It didn't have to wait long.

A pair of old sneakers appeared, the creature was barely able to identify the new scent as human, before said human crawled into its tunnel.

The creature gave a warning growl, startling the human. The human gave a surprise gasp, and froze, the creature's ears twirled as more footsteps came pounding. The human's breath hitched, jumping when a voice spoke.

"He's gone"

"Probably hiding"

The voices came closer.

"If he is, then we'll never find him"

There was so mumbling, that even the creature couldn't catch, then a pause.

"Lets go, I saw this store with some magazines we can lift"

"Yea lets go, this place gives me the creeps"

The human gave a sigh of relief when the footsteps faded away, then eyes locked.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't mean to disturb the dog, he just wanted to get away from Dudley and his gang, who surprisingly chased him a good six blocks before he found himself a place to hide.<p>

The old park, had many tunnels that connected to each other, designed for toddlers, and smaller children it was the perfect place for Harry to hide given his small figure. It also helped that the park was rumored to be hunted, that at the night of a full moon, the sounds of the howling dead could be heard from the wooded areas that surrounded the park.

"_Thank Merlin for Dudley's fear of Magic" _the thirteen year old thought, before refocusing his attention to the dog, who stared back at him.

The dog was large nearly bear size, it's length covering half of the tunnel, and Harry was sure that if the dog was standing, instead of laying on its side, it would be just a little cramped. Its thick white coat of fur was covered in red, and Harry finally notice the harsh almost pained panting.

"_It's hurt!"_he thought, and crawler closer to the dog, stopping when the dog let out a low threatening growl, teeth bared.

"It's okay" he said softly and slowly held out his hand to sniff, to show that he meant no harm.

The dog growled deeply in its throat and snapped it's fangs in the air, clearly telling it did not want Harry here, but Harry didn't move.

"I just want to help" Harry said, his voice still soft and non-threatening, this compulsion he felt to help the dog wasn't anything new, ever since he was younger, he always helped hurt stray animals when he could, feeling a sort of kinship with them because of his relationship with the Dursleys.

Finally the dog stopped its growling and sniffed the outstretched hand; Harry gave a little giggle when a large warm wet tongue went across his skin some minutes later.

"Okay" Harry then said moving crawling closer, but not to close, " let's see how bad things are".

Slowly as not to startle or upset the dog, Harry placed his hand on the injured leg, the dog continued to watch him, snarling at him when Harry pressed down a little hard on the leg, Harry pulled his hand quickly away, and didn't even try to feel around on the injure on the dog's side, it was to close to the dog's head, the young wizard knew that the dog was merely tolerating him anyway.

With that in mind, Harry took off his shirt and started ripping it.

* * *

><p>The creature stared at the Human-Pup with annoyance, a bit of curiosity and a bit of amusement. Most humans would run when they saw him, not this human. He smelt little fear, and the Pup's face was written in concern, the creature gave a small warning growl when there was a tight pressure on injured his hind right leg.<p>

"Sorry" the human said, before moving over to his injured ribcage.

The wrapping was done quickly, and once done the creature took it's time to take in the human's features.

The human was small, compared to many human-pups he had seen, skin pale, unruly raven black hair, and large deep green eyes that remained him a lot of the forest that was his home. The creature was even surprised that the human smelt of something floral, most humans smelt of dirt and sweat.

"This should help until I can get an aid-kit" the human said, he looked like he wanted to pet the creature, the creature hoping he would so he could bit him.

Unfortunately the human didn't instead he laid back against the tunnel wall and sighed deeply.

"I hope do you don't mind, if I stay a little bit longer" the human said, closing his eyes.

The creature did nothing but sniff the cloth that was once a shirt now tied to its side, before laying his head back down, and closing its eyes, keeping its body alert of the human.

* * *

><p>It was nearly evening before Harry crawled out the tunnel.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said to the dog, at least he hoped the dog would be here, over the few years some injured strays wondered off, when Harry left to get things.

The dog didn't even so much as twitch, Harry gave a little smile before leaving the park, his heart becoming heavy as he neared the familiar house.

The next morning the creature was awoken by the return of the human, this time the human had some odd white box and a bag, his nose twitching at the smell of food.

"Morning" the human greeted crawling into the tunnel, "I brought food"

The creature's long shaggy tail gave a little wag at the word 'food'.

The human took out the large container of food that he was able to sneak and slide it over to the dog's head; the dog gave a long sniff before gorging on it.

"Glad you like it" the human said as he took a bite out of an apple.

The two ate in a comfortable silences, afterwards the human gave proper care to the creature's injures. The creature stood up and the human's big eyes widen at his large size, apparently he got the wrong expression of it's size.

He moved over to the human, his nose twitched with the scent of nervousness, that seem to thicken as he got closer to the human, paying the human little attention he stuffed his large head inside the bag, sniffing looking for more food. His ears twitching at the human's laughter.

"Sorry no more food" the human chuckled removing the bag.

The creature gave the human an annoyed look, what good was the human then.

The human stayed until dusk once again and then left, promising to return.

The human came back every day, bringing food and changing the creature's injures, the two then would spend their time in comfortable silence, this routine went on for days, until one day the human didn't come, and the creature tried to ignore the nervousness and loneliness it felt that night.

And the next four nights.

* * *

><p>"Hey"<p>

The creature stared at the human, who made no move to crawl into the tunnel.

"What?" the human asked, giving a yelp of surprise when the creature leaped onto him, both falling to the ground. The creature's nose sniffing at every purple and black bruise it could see, and even then it pushed up the large shirt to sniff at the human's bruised stomach.

A large threatening growl rumbling in its chest.

Someone had hurt its pup!

…..It's Pup?

"Hey could you let me up?"

The creature did as it was asked, and sat, watching the human painfully stand, and give it a gentle smile.

"It's not as bad as it looks, promise"

No…it got worse.

The human's visits were becoming less and less, and when he did come the human was covered in bruises and even smelt of blood once.

Once day the human came limping, and clothes ripped, and the creature was glad the human didn't smell of sex.

"Hey brought food this time" the human's voice was hoarse, instead of soft like the creature was use to.

The creature walked out the tunnel and sniffed at the food laid out for it, before pushing the container of food to the human.

"No thanks I'm not hungry" the human said, the creature growl disapprovingly, until the human ate, even if it was just a little.

The night in the tunnel, the human laid curled against the creature, who refused to let the human return to wherever that was causing him harm.

Dark pools of ambers studied the human asleep so close to it, taking in the small body, listening to the human breath, and the bruises.

So young and fragile, in need of protection.

The creature gave a soft whine and liked at the bruised cheek.

…Yes, this was its Pup.

It's to protect, and care for, and the creature was going to take great delight in killing those that harmed it's Pup.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the human asked him a question.<p>

"Can I call you Arctic?"

The creature looked at its Pup, before yawning and going back to sleep, there were worst names a Werewolf could be called.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who is this mysterious Were? I wonder.<strong>_

_**Reveiw Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP **

**Warnings: Slash, and abuse in this chapter**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reveiw! Now alot of you guys say/wondering why I forgot that werewolves can change during the full moon and change back in the morning. I didn't, it's part of the plot. Sorry if I confused anyone.**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arctic<strong>

It had taken Harry nearly an hour to sneak away from Arctic, the dog had been overly protective of him as of late, Harry smiled at the thought, it was nice to have someone care about him even if was just a dog.

"Boy!"

Harry cringed as he gently closed the front door, the house shaking as his large Uncle came stomping out the den, the young wizard giving a yelp as the front of his shirt was grabbed by a meaty hand and he was lifted.

"Where the hell have you been!" Vernon demanded shaking the boy then throwing him on the floor, "I never gave you permission to leave!"

Harry stayed silent, it didn't matter that earlier that day his Uncle had kicked him out the house, it didn't matter because Vernon never needed a reason for what he did when it came to Harry.

Vernon grabbed Harry again and dragged him to the cupboard under the stairs, swung open the door and throws him in.

"I have to pick up Marge from the station" the man said as he closed and locked the door, "when I come back we'll finish"

Harry shivered.

* * *

><p>Contrary to what the humans of his world thought of him and his kind, he did not kill for fun and pleasure…sometimes. The point was they didn't kill unless they had a reason for it, same with turning, sure there were the few accidents now and then, but really the humans should know better than to enter another's territory uninvited.<p>

Arctic grabbed the dirty shirt tied to his hind leg between his jaws and ripped it off, letting it drop in the pile where the other piece of clothe had been around his ribcage, his injures had long since healed. They took longer then usual because of that damn sliver knife used on him, but thanks to his Pup he had recovered.

Unfortunately the magic that allowed the ability to change from one form to the next had not, it didn't worry him at the least and knew when the time came he would be able to change again.

With a shake of his fur, Arctic took in the park that had become his temporary den, until he recovered. Now that he was healed, he could leave taking his Pup with him.

….If only he knew where his Pup was.

Arctic….he suppose he should get use to the name until he could change…sniffed the pieces of clothes, taking in the scent of his blood and his Pup's floral scent….what was that scent anyway?

Having the scent now locked into his mind, Arctic started tracking his Pup.

* * *

><p>His Pup's scent led him to a row of houses that all looked the same, the sun had since been set and the stars were started to reveal themselves, some hidden by clouds. He followed the scent to the house with the number 4, ears flickering when they caught the sounds of laughter.<p>

Laughter that was cold and cruel, something he was deadly familiar with.

Arctic gracefully leaped over the white fence landing on the walkway, his fur bristled as he caught the feel of very strong wards.

Wizards!

Wizards where in there with his Pup!

With a deep growled, Arctic charged at the door and wards, his large body breaking both. He slide inside, and followed the sounds of laughter.

….It wasn't wizards, but they were just as died.

Arctic leaped.

* * *

><p>While she may have never liked her nephew, this was beyond cruelty.<p>

"Marge, maybe you should call him off" Petunia said softly, turning pale at the sound of bone cracking.

"Nonsense, Ripper is just having his fun, besides the boy needs to learn his place"

Aunt Marge had been staying at her brother's home for three days, during those three days she stayed in the guest room that was once Harry's, the large woman wanted Harry in her sight, belittling the boy every chance she got.

Harry for his part endured it, as it saved him from being alone with Uncle Vernon, and the fact that after all this Arctic would be there at the park waiting for him.

Tonight had been the last night with Aunt Marge, Aunt Petunia fixed a fancy dinner that Harry served and never ate, it was when he serving dessert that it happen.

Dudley tripped him and Harry fell on Ripper, Marge's pit-bull, who also did not like him.

Harry had quickly scrambled off the dog, which lunged at him in anger attacking.

Dudley, Vernon, and Marge laughed, none of them helping and calling off the dog that was mauling the boy.

"Really, he's going to kill him, Vernon think of the neighbors!" Petunia said almost desperately, as blood starting to flow on the floor.

Vernon stopped his laughter and tilted his head in consideration, before turning to his sister.

"She's right Marge, we don't need the neighbors learning about this"

"Now, now, everything's fine." Marge said, ignoring the cry of pain from the floor.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a white blur rushed past them.

"Ripper!" Marge shouted.

* * *

><p>Arctic took in the scene his anger spiking when he caught sight of some mutt was hurting his Pup! With a growl he leaped at the dog, aiming for the throat.<p>

The creature didn't last long.

Arctic turned towards the woman who screamed, he bared his fangs, growling when he realized these were not wizards but muggles!

Muggles! Muggles had sat by and allow a mutt to hurt his pack-mate.

The muggles all shifted back when he moved towards them growling menacingly.

* * *

><p>The pain…it had stopped…was he died?...screaming…was that him?...no, someone else.<p>

The screaming was so loud! What was going on?...Why was it so hard to open his eyes.

The screaming had stopped…but there was a new sound….and something warm and wet against his cheek.

"Wha—?" Finally he was able to open his eyes, a blurry white figure before him.

"A-A-rctic?"

A low whine and a gentle tongue.

Harry tried to lift his hand, whimpering when a sharp pain shot through him.

Another whine and then darkness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hp**

**Warnings: Slash, possible Mpreg,**

**A/N: Thanks to my new Beta SnowTigerQueen! And thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arctic <strong>

They were all….gone.

Her husband.

Her son.

Her sister-in-law.

Gone.

A loud demanding bark startled her out her shocked and horrified state; she looked up and let out a surprised cry when she came face to muzzle with her family's murder. Quickly she scrambled back, briefly wondering when she fell to the floor.

The large dog was it? Came towards her, stopping his jaws mere inches from her face.

"P-Please" she begged.

The dog snarled, and Petunia closed her eyes waiting for her end…that didn't come.

The woman peeked an eyes open, to see the dog staring almost impatiently at her, snorting and moving back going towards the small barely breathing body, it sat next to the body and barked almost demandingly.

"W-what?"

The dog gently nudged the small body, whining slowly.

Slowly and very unsurely Petunia crawled over, avoiding looking at the bodies as she did.

"Harry?"

The dog nudged Harry with its nose gently again, licking at the boy's cheek, it didn't take long for her to figure out what the dog wanted her to do.

* * *

><p>Arctic looked with a protective eye as the Muggle woman, took in his Pup's injures, growling at her when she touched his leg and made his Pup whimper.<p>

"H-h-he needs a doctor" she stuttered.

While he didn't know much about Muggles, he did know that a doctor was the same as a Healer, and he didn't like that thought at all.

The woman nearly leaped towards the ceiling when he snarled.

"W-well I-I h-have a first-aid kit, I-I could use that"

Arctic remembered that the white box his Pup brought and used on him was called a First-Aid kit, some of the stuff he used stung as hell, but made him feel a lot better.

* * *

><p>Petunia watched in awe as the large dog before her actually considered what she said, making believe that this was no ordinary dog, of course considering who her nephew was she shouldn't be too surprised.<p>

"I'll just go get it," she said, proud that she didn't stutter this time.

She stood and made her way to the bathroom upstairs, eyes burning into her back as she went, as she headed to the stairs she noticed the door barely hanging for it hinges.

It was wide open, she could make a run for it, get help…she could run….but Harry was blood, and he was hurt.

She went upstairs.

She came back with the first-aid, the dog which she was sure wasn't a real dog, was curled around Harry licking his wounds, whining worriedly.

"Don't do that," she scolded gently as she kneeled and open the kit.

Arctic watched with protective eyes as this Muggle tended to his Pup, growling at her every time his Pup whimper. Finally she was finished.

"That's all I can do" she said, her hand covered in his Pup's blood.

Arctic looked over his Pup, he didn't look any better, but he was tended to.

The Were looked around, blood and bodies everywhere, not a place for his Pup to rest and heal.

"Um.."

Arctic looked at the woman.

"Can I move him to the bedroom upstairs? It'll be better than him staying..here…" Petunia looked and quickly looked away from the bodies.

A bed?

Arctic barked his agreement, and watched as the woman picked up his Pup and followed her upstairs to the second bedroom. There, she placed him on the bed and covered him.

Arctic sniffed the bed, then the rest of the room.

This house was the best place for his Pup to rest then the previous Den, it had everything they needed. With a soft snort, Arctic went through the rest of the house, he went back downstairs, and looked at the door barely hanging from its hinges.

That was going to be a problem.

* * *

><p>Petunia stared down at her nephew, he looked so small.<p>

Why did she not notice?

No…she did notice, she just chose to ignore it, because he was the son of her sister who had everything.

And look where it get her?

A dead husband and son, and a possibly dying nephew.

With a sigh she stood from the chair that she had moved next the bed, and went downstairs, stopping short in surprise at the now fixed door.

"Who—?"

The dog….

Petunia headed to the kitchen and gasped.

The dog looked up, licking its jaw before going back to ripping and eating Marge's body.

She barely made it to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short.<strong>

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I know it took forever, but now I'm back and hopefully for good!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arctic <strong>

His Pup slept for six days, and he never left his side, always vigilant. The woman came in time to time with food and water for him, and to change the dressing on his Pup's wounds, ever since that night the woman had started giving off a peculiar scent that he knew was familiar but couldn't identify.

Finally on the seventh day his Pup started to stir, with a wagging tail Arctic watched as his Pup's fluttered open, those green eyes looked at him and he gave a low whine.

"A-Arctic"

Arctic gave a soft bark and licked the Pup's fingers. His Pup's fingers weakly brushed against his nose, Arctic then gave a loud demanding bark, giving a whine when he Pup tried to sit up, only to hiss in pain.

Petunia came up, she gasp when she saw her nephew up and hurried over.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"Auntie?"

Petunia gave soft smile, before she gently laid him back down onto the mattress.

"Wha—?"

"You need your rest" Petunia said, smoothing out hair, "we'll talk later"

Arctic barked his agreement, and watched as his Pup drifted back to sleep.

When Harry awoke a second time, it was to Arctic curled around him, and his body was in less pain than before.

"Hey boy" he greeted weakly, petting the muzzle that gently nudged him, he looked around his room as he slowly sat up, his mind giving flashes of last night…..at least he thinks it was last night.

"You're up"

He looked at his Aunt who stood in the door way for just a moment before coming over to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Hurts a little" Harry answered, petting the dog when he whined.

Petunia nodded, before checking his bandages.

"I'll bring you some broth, you need to eat something"

Harry nodded, Petunia then gave a soft smile, she glanced at the Arctic before leaving.

"You….saved me didn't you?" Harry asked after minutes of silence, and after his mind juggled around as to how he escaped Ripper. Artic puffed out his chest in pride, and his tail wagged.

Harry smiled, "Thank you"

* * *

><p>Three more days past before Harry was able to get out of bed, and six more days before he didn't have to lean on Artic to get around. A month pass before he was completely healed, a miracle most would say considering he had broken bones, Petunia and Harry say it was magic.<p>

"Get out of my rose bush you over-grown mutt!"

Harry chuckled as he watched his Aunt chase away Arctic with a garden hoe, laughing when the animal came over to hide behind him.

"You're such a wuss" Harry laughed when Arctic whined at him.

Petunia glared at the two, her lip twitching before she smiled, sighed and shook her head, she went back to her garden, while Harry wrestled around with Arctic, those passing by would think her nephew was wrestling with a bear, the thing was so huge!

"Okay, okay, I give! I give!" Harry laughed from underneath the large canine.

Petunia's smiled disappeared, this was the first time she heard her nephew laughed, and soundings so carefree, just like….Lily.

Arctic licked his Pup's face, getting a shriek of laughter from him, suddenly he froze, his ears stood at attend, and his nose twitched as a scent tickled it. He sniffed the air, and growled when he caught the whiff of animal and wizard.

"Arctic?"

Arctic looked down at his Pup, who stared up in concern, then at Petunia who was looking over the fence, she gasp ,shrieking when a large black dog leaped over the fence, Arctic barely had to time to brace himself before the dog tackled him off his Pup.

Harry watched with wide eyes as the two canines rolled around in yard, snarling, growling and tearing at each other, he didn't even feel his Aunt grab and drag him into the house until he found himself looking at the fight through the window.

"I pray the neighbors don't call Animal Control" Petunia said softly as she watched the fight, she was barely able to convince them that the night her family was….. attacked was just the Telly being loud.

Harry gasp when Arctic was able to throw the black dog off his back and into the shed, the black dog yelped as it hit metal before standing and snarling at the larger dog. Arctic bared his fangs, his fur and tail rose, making him look bigger.

The black dog growled, paused then ran off, jumping over the nearby fence, Arctic ran after it jumping over the fence and disappearing.

"Arctic!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reveiw Please!<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arctic **

"Pack your things"

Harry looked away from the spot where his dog had disappeared and at his Aunt who was already heading upstairs, when the words finally clicked he followed her.

"What?" he asked.

"Pack you're things" Petunia repeated as she got out her suitcase and started throwing in clothes.

"We can't"

"Harry, the neighbors have called the Police by now, what will we tell them?"

"That a stray attacked Artic, and that Artic ran after it"

"And when they go looking for Artic what will happen then, you and I both know that—thing is not a dog! And what will happen if they find out that the rest of my family is gone!"

Harry bite his bottom lip "But he c-could be hurt"

"Harry!" Petunia snapped as she threw in a shirt, her eyes wet, "I've tried to be patient and understanding, I really did, but I watched that thing murder my family! It ate my sister-in-law and husband, dragged my son's body to who knows where! I'm sorry but I have no sympathy for that animal!"

Harry stared at her, he already had an idea that his dog may have had something to do with his Uncle, cousin and Margret's disappearance, though he always wondered why his Aunt stayed, and now that he knows what really happen, Harry can't find it in himself to feel any sympathy at all for his Aunt (Though it did explain why at times his Aunt was weary of the animal).

His Aunt knew it too.

"I'm not leaving" he said softly, "you can go, thought I rather you didn't, but I'm not leaving without Arctic"

And really he didn't want his Aunt to leave, not after they were finally were somewhat getting along, even under horrible circumstances.

Petunia bites her bottom lip, as she looked down into her open suitcase, her eyes thoughtful and anxious, finally she sighed, and her shoulders slumped.

"Alright I'll stay"

The police came fifteen minutes later, and Petunia calmly explained that a stray came into their yard and attacked them, their dog Arctic ("He's a mix breed") chased it off and followed.

The police told down her statement, and told her that they would be on the lookout for any of the two dogs and left.

Petunia gave a sigh of relief as she leaned against the now closed door; she stayed there for just as moment before going to the living room, where her nephew was sitting on the sofa, the Telly on but was muted.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, and Petunia sat down next to him, and they waited.

* * *

><p>Arctic made his way back towards the house where his Pup was surely worried about him, it's already been a day. At that thought he hurried along.<p>

He made it to the house late in the afternoon, and wasn't surprised to see his Pup sitting on the front step waiting; eagerly he jumped over the fence and nearly bulldozed his Pup down.

"Arctic" his Pup shrieked underneath him, he ignored it and contented himself with sniffing and over the boy, muzzle nudging checking for injures.

"Get off you over grown puppy!"

Puppy!

Offended Arctic moved away from his Pup and glared, growling softly, his Pup snorted amused before reaching over to scratch him behind the ear and under his jaw.

His tail started thumping happily the traitorous bastard.

His Pup laughed when he growled at his tail, hugged him and buried his face his fur.

"Don't do that again okay"

Harry felt like the world had finally lifted from off his shoulder when the big white dog leaped over the fence and nearly tackled him to the ground. He was even more relieved when he saw no injuries.

"Come on" he said, releasing the animal and standing, he then opened the door and went in, Arctic following though not before looking back to see dark eyes staring at him across the street, he bared his fangs before disappearing into the house.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't you be getting a letter from your school soon?"<p>

Harry looked up from his breakfast with a curios blink.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Your school, they will be sending you a letter, yes?"

Harry nodded surprised, not only because his Aunt mention it, but because he hadn't thought about school since he woke up those weeks ago, and the more he thought about it, he realized he didn't have a clue how to get to Diagon Alley to get his supplies.

Maybe he should write a letter to Dumbledore, Ron or even Hermione.

"When you get it we can go shopping for your things" Petunia continued on, Harry looked at her.

"Um how will we even get there?" he asked.

"The Knight Bus"

Harry gave her blank look, then looked down at Arctic for help, the dog just rolled over onto his back and kept on sleeping.

"I've heard…Lily talk it about years ago, it supposed to take w-w-wizards and w-witches where they need to go so…."

Harry stared at his Aunt in shock, because one, his Aunt just told him that she knew about something of his world and two, she talked about his mother which was a forbidden subject for varies reasons.

Of course a lot of things had changes since then.

"Okay" Harry finally said, having nothing else to say, not knowing what _**to**_ say.

Several days later, his letter came.

* * *

><p>They left the day after late into the night, their things packed, both had agreed it was probably best if they stayed at the Leaky Caldron till Harry had to go back to school, after catching another neighbor spying on them.<p>

"Met us there okay girl?"

Hedwig hooted, giving her master an affectionate nip before flying off, Harry watched her go before taking out his wand and stuck it out like his Aunt told him.

_**BANG!**_

All three jumped, there was a blinding light and a loud screech of tires.

Once the light cleared they were greeted with the sight of a purple triple-decker bus, gold lettering over the windshield spelled _The Knight Bus._

"Oh my" Petunia gasped, jumping when the a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick you wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go, My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening."

All three stared at the man, who stared back, moving from Arctic ( raising a brow at the size of the animal that was watching him with a stern look and had moved in front of the two humans protectively) to Petunia and then Harry where slowly the man's eyes move to Harry's on scar on his forehead.

"Woss that on your'ead?" said Stan abruptly.

"Nothing" Harry said quickly flattening it, he did not want any attend drawn to him or his Aunt.

"Woss your name?" Stan questioned.

"Neville Longbottom" said Harry, saying the first thing that came to mind, ignoring the look his Aunt gave him, even Arctic gave him a strange stare, "and this is my Aunt"

Stan stared at him a bit more before shrugging and asking them where they wanted to go.

"London"

"Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for firteen you get' ot chocolate and for fifteen you get an' ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice"

Harry went into his pockets and extracted his money, and shove some silver into Stan's hand. He and Stan then lifted his trunk, with Hedwig's cage and his Aunt's suitcase balanced on top, up the steps of the bus.

Petunia and Arctic followed.

* * *

><p>Petunia looked around, a rush of old childhood excitement ran through her as she took in everything.<p>

There were no seats, instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-paneled walls. A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered, "Not now, thanks, I'm pickling some slugs" and rolled over in his sleep.

"You three 'ave this one," Petunia heard Stan whispered to Harry, and watched him shove the trunk and her suitcase under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom, his Aunt, and dog, Ern"

Ernie Pang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to Harry and Petunia.

"Take'er away, Ern," said Stan, sitting down on the armchair next to Ernie's.

There was another tremendous _**BANG**_, and the next moment, Petunia and Harry found themselves flat on the bed, thrown backwards by the speed of the Knight Bus, Arctic gave a slight yelp as he slide down the lanes.

This was going to be an interesting ride.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long, but here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arctic <strong>

Contrary to what humans and their books say, Werewolves where not horrid hybrids, yes there were some but those were the ones who willingly took that vile Wolfbane potion. Werewolves were really just over-sized canines when they changed, they lived in packs just like regular wolves, and yes they lived in the forest, away from the threat that was Wizards, there were some, mostly those who took the potion, that lived with the humans and Arctic suppose that's how those books were made, with the wrong information of course.

Like they were mindless beasts, would kill on sight, that sliver to the heart would kill them, and that they could only change on a full moon, none of his kind were willingly to correct them, but, if you were looking for one of those Hybrids, then sure read the books, take them to heart.

One less human the better.

It didn't mean being around this many wizards made him relax, and though he was sure none of them would realize he more than just an over-grown dog, he still remained attentive growling at anyone who came to close to him, his Pup and Petunia, until Harry bopped him on the head and told him to stop scaring people.

This is how he found himself surrounded by a young Pup that seem determined to keep him, despite her mother saying no.

"Doggy" the girl whimpered, her little arms barely able to wrap around his neck.

Arctic huffed from where he laid the little Puppy on his back hardly bothering him as he wondered when his Pup was coming out the ice-cream store.

"Now Maria, we can't keep the doggy, your father doesn't like doggies" the mother sighed before going over and lifting her daughter off the large dog, who at first scared her with his size, but as soon as her daughter had hugged the thing tightly squealing doggy, and said doggy just a laid there and let the her daughter cuddle him her fears ran away.

"No!" the girl cried, little hands gripping fur, Arctic gave a slight grumble but didn't move, where was his Pup?

"Maria" the mother sighed.

"I see someone made a new friend."

Arctic lifted his head, and tail began wagging when his Pup and Petunia emerged from the store, a cone in their hands.

"Harry Potter!" the mother gasped.

Harry smiled at her, then looked down at the three-year old girl who had attached herself to his dog, then at said dog who looked annoyed. He chuckled, it then took him and the girl's mother (and giving away his ice-cream) five minutes to get her to let go of Arctic and after she apologized, the girl and her mother left.

After more shopping the wolf's tail wagged when Harry announced they were heading back to the Leaky Cauldron, as they got closer to the room, Arctic growled at the scent of an unknown wizard coming from their room, by the time they came to the front of the door the wolf's fur was standing on end and Harry had his wand casual by his side Petunia protectively behind him.

"_There _you are, Harry"

Harry blinked at the sight of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself, sitting in one of the cushion chairs by the fireplace drinking tea.

"Arctic" Harry hushed when the wolf snarled and bared his fangs at the older wizard.

Fudge stared in awe at the large canine, Arctic gave another growl before he went over to the middle of the room and laid there golden eyes staring intently at the wizard. Harry and Petunia entered the room, Petunia closing the door. She gave curious looks at the Minister as she place the things she brought onto the bed.

"Well, Harry" Fudge then said clearing his throat, and pouring tea into two empty cups after Harry and Petunia sat, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Disappearing from you aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think…but you're safe the both of you, and that what's matters"

Petunia busied herself with putting cream and sugar in her tea, Harry knew his aunt wanted to ask question, but whether she was afraid and or unsure on how to ask the teen didn't know.

"Drink Harry, you look very thirsty, Now then….we're curious as to where the rest of your family is"

If Fudge noticed the way his aunt glanced at Arctic he didn't say as he waited for an explanation.

"They're with my Aunt Marge" Harry said somewhat truthfully.

"Ah, Nephew and Aunt, bonding is it?"

"_Sure, let's go with that" _Harry thought, as he nodded.

"Well there is nothing wrong with that" Fudge said.

When he finished his tea, the Minister stood.

"Well then I'll leave you be" he said, Fudge gave a slight bow to Petunia before leaving the room.

"Well, that was unexpected" Petunia said when the footsteps faded.

Harry nodded, still a little shock from the meeting.

"Well, let me put these away and we then can go down for dinner" his Aunt then said.

"Okay" Harry answered, Arctic nudged his cold wet nose at his Pup's hand.

Harry smiled at him, before petting him and helping his Aunt put away the things he brought, afterwards the three headed downstairs.

His Aunt seem enjoy eating at the Leaky Cauldron, her eyes always watching the funny little witches from the country, up for another's day of shopping, venerable –looking wizards arguing over the latest article in _Transfiguration Today_; wild-looking warlocks. Raucous dwarfs and once, what looked suspiciously like a hag (to which Arctic growled at) who ordered a plate of raw liver from behind a thick woolen balaclava.

After dinner, happily full the three went back upstairs dressed for bed and settled in.

"Harry" came his Aunt voice from the other bed.

"Yes?" Harry grunted when Arctic flopped on top of him.

"…I'm not okay"

"….I know" Harry said.

No one could be calm after witnessing the death of her family, having to leave their home and travel with the very thing that disrupted their life. Harry had been surprised at how calm she had been before the incident in the garden at the house, hell he's been wondering when his Aunt would have a total breakdown.

"I'm sorry" Harry then said, "I didn't want any of this to happen"

"I know….I suppose we had it coming eventual…we weren't exactly the family of the year"

Arctic snorted.

Harry had nothing to say to that.

* * *

><p>After breakfast the three headed out for more of Harry's school supplies, they went to the Apothecary to replenish his stone of potions ingredients, and as his school robes were now several inches too short in the arm and leg, they visited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and brought new ones. Most important of all, he had to buy his new schoolbooks, which would include those for his two new subjects, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.<p>

Both Harry and Petunia got a surprise when they looked into the bookshop window. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spell books the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage behind the glass that held a hundred copies of _The Monster Book of Minsters_. Torn pages flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.

Slowly Harry pulled his booklist out of his pocket and consulted if for the first time. _The Monster Book of Monsters_ was listed as the required book of Care of Magical Creatures. Now Harry understood why Hagrid had said it would come in useful when he first got the book by owl. He felt relived; he had been wondering whether Hagrid wanted help with some terrifying new pet.

The bookkeeper had been relived when Harry told him he didn't need one.

"Anything else I can help you with?" the bookkeeper asked.

"Yes," said Harry, looking down his booklist, "I need _Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky."

"Ah, starting Divination, are you?" said the man, leading Harry into the back of the shop (Petunia and Arctic had wondered off to look at books) where there was a corner devoted to fortune-telling. A small table was stacked with volumes such as _Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shock _and _Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul. _

"Here you are," said the bookkeeper, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, black-bound book. "_Unfogging the Future._ Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods—palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails—"

But Harry wasn't listening. His eyes had fallen on another book, which was among a display on a small table: _Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming._

"Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the man lightly, looking to see what Harry was staring at. "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death."

But Harry continued to stare at the front cover of the book; it showed a black dog large as a bear with gleaming eyes. It look oddly familiar….no it couldn't be….

The bookkeeper pressed _Unfogging the Future_ into Harry's hands.

"Anything else?" he said.

"Yes," said Harry, tearing his eyes away from the dog's and dazedly consulting his booklist. "Er—I need _Intermediate Transfiguration _and _The Standard Book of Spells Grade Three."_

Harry, Petunia and Arctic emerged from Flourish and Blotts ten minutes later with his new books under his arms and made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron, hardly noticing where he was going and bumping into several people.

"What do you think we should do for dinner?" Petunia asked when they entered the room.

"Anything's fine" Harry said absently as he tipped his books onto his bed.

Someone had come in to clean the room, it was tidy, the windows were open and the sun was pouring inside. Harry could hear the buses rolling by in the unseen Muggle street behind him and the sound of the invisible crowd below in Diagon Alley. He caught sight of himself in the mirror over the basin.

"I can't have been a death omen: he told his reflection defiantly, ignoring his Aunt and Arctic who looked at him curiously. "It was just a stray dog…."

He raised his hand automatically and tried to make his hair lie flat.

"You're fighting a losing battle there, dear," said his mirror in a wheezy voice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


End file.
